Lets Be Lonely Together
by meganooch
Summary: "I'm going to go home with the next person who walks up to this bar no matter who it is," Hermione promised. "Are you absolutely sure?" the bartender asked when he saw who walked through the door. "Of course I'm sure!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome all to Lets Be Lonely Together! So sorry for the short chapter, no worries chapter two will be much longer and uploaded very soon! Don't forget to follow so you don't miss what happens next :) Enjoy!**

The Leaky Cauldron, a grimy hole in the wall that separated muggle London and Diagon Alley, had become Hermione Granger's home away from home. While the pub constantly smelled of burnt food, smoke and vomit, the dark brought Hermione comfort. It helped that there was an unspoken rule that you left those who wanted to be alone, alone. After the war ended Hermione didn't have many places where she could go without someone coming up to her gushing about how brave and amazing she is. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that the Leaky Cauldron was her place of comfort. She made the second stool on the right side of the bar hers.

Hermione rarely talked to anyone, Harry and Ginny here and there but she mainly stuck to herself. If she got drunk enough she would make conversation with the bartender. Shortly after the war ended Ron decided that he never truly loved Hermione, that it was just the adrenaline from the war. She was left heartbroken and alone. She found it inappropriate to stay with the Weasley's and with her parents still in Australia refusing to come home Hermione had no one to turn to. She was able to afford a small flat just outside of wizarding London. It was close enough to The Leaky Cauldron and far enough away from wizards and witches who wouldn't leave her alone.

To Hermione's content The Leaky Cauldron was having a slow night and she sat alone at the bar with an empty glass in front of her, "Refill?" The bartender asked already holding the bottle of whiskey above her glass.

She nodded in response and didn't take her time to empty it. Hermione stared straight ahead like always trying her hardest not to think. The Daily Prophet stacked at the end of the bar mocked her. Ron was pictured on the front page walking down Diagon Alley holding hands with some blond girl Hermione didn't recognized, the headline read _Ron and Hermione Are Officially Over_. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Isaac," Hermione sighed. "I think I know what's wrong with me."

Isaac was shocked to hear Hermione talk to him so soon, normally she needed at least two more drinks in her before she started talking, "There's nothing wrong with you Miss. Granger."

"Oh god please don't call me that," she cringed. "There is definitely something wrong with me. But you know what I'm going to change all of that. I need to get laid! So I'm going to have sex with the next guy who walks up to this bar, no matter who it is."

"Are you absolutely sure about that," Isaac asked amused and a bit worried when he saw the front door open.

"Of course," she said.

"Mind if I sit here?" Draco Malfoy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to review and follow :)**

"I would have never taken you as the girl that drank whiskey," Draco said as he took a seat next to Hermione at the bar.

"And what did you take me for exactly?" She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow interested to hear his response.

"To be honest," he chuckled "I wouldn't consider you a drinker at all."

"Yeah well shit happens," She raised her glass at him. "You of all people should know that."

Draco was surprised at her forwardness. Since the end of the war people avoided Draco and if they couldn't they never talked to him about what had happened. Most people didn't talk about the war in general it was too fresh in their minds. There were still people missing and recovering in the hospital and rubble still littered the streets. The only thing people talked about were the golden trio. How amazing they were and what they were up to now. Draco had heard that Hermione avoided contact with everyone and that her and that Weasel had broken up.

"So what brings you to the Leaky Cauldron on this beautiful night," Hermione swished the whiskey around in a circle. Isaac looked worried as he waited for Draco to answer everyone in the wizarding community knew where the Malfoy family had been today.

"Today was my fathers trial," Draco said after taking a shot. "I testified against him and now he'll be in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"Dark," Hermione gestured for Isaac to get them a round of shots. "But that doesn't answer the question as to why you came here of all places. This is pretty far from the manor."

Draco slammed the empty shot glass on the bar, "Keep them coming. Well my mother will probably never speak to me again so I was hoping to get a room for the night."

"Oh you don't wanna sleep here," Hermione said. "This place is a dump!"

"Hey!" Isaac cried.

"If it's a dump why are you here?" Draco asked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Isaac you know it is, you're just used to the smell," Hermione turned to Draco a shrugged. "Look around, what do you see?"

"It's empty," Draco, said confused.

"Exactly!" Hermione cheered jumping up from the barstool. "No one comes here. Not anyone that bothers me anyway. People leave me be here and let me enjoy my many glasses of whiskey. Speaking of, Isaac another!"

"Maybe you should slow it down a little, Granger," Draco chuckled finding it amusing how much she had drank in the little time he'd been there.

"And why should I do that?" she asked hands on her hips. "I'm just starting to have fun and there's finally someone as depressed as me here!"

"Who said I'm depressed," Draco asked offended.

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed that he tried hiding it. "We both just survived the same war and we're both here alone."

"I really don't get how you're alone," he said. "What about all your friends and your family. They didn't die did they?"

"My friends aren't the same," Hermione sighed being serious for the first time that night. "None of us are the same. Hello, I'm here getting drunk off my ass every night. I haven't read a book in months. You're sitting here talking to me like I'm not a mud blood."

Draco's face went white and full of embarrassment. He couldn't hear that word anymore it made him nauseous. He glanced down at her arm where the scar he watched his aunt tortured her that dreadful night, "You're not. You're better then we all were combined."

"See!" Hermione yelled. "Right there, we're all different. You just admitted that I'm better then you. I mean clearly you knew that all along I mean come on look at me, but you would have never admitted that in the past. We've all changed and some people can't accept it. That's why I stick to myself I don't feel like being judged. We'll all heal on our own time in our own ways. Mine is destroying my liver."

"Destroying your liver?" Draco asked puzzled. "How do you destroy your own liver?"

"Huh, I guess wizards don't have that problem when they drink too much," Hermione said.

"So why are you drinking so much if you're not destroying your liver because you're a wizard," Draco asked still confused about the whole liver thing.

Hermione got up and walked across the bar pushing some tables against the wall trying to create a make shift dance floor. With a wave of her hand Wannabe by the Spice Girls started playing. Hermione walked back grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked back to the dance floor singing as loud as she could about how if you wanted to be with her you had to get with her friends.

Draco was transfixed on how Hermione moved to the music. "What is this?"

"Latest muggle music," Hermione spun in a circle grabbing his hand. "Come join me its fun!"

He was reluctant at first but she just looked so free and loose he wanted to feel the same. Taking another shot Draco made his way to join Hermione and the two danced like idiots singing along with words they didn't know. They laughed and enjoyed themselves for what was the first time since the war. If an outsider were to stumble into the bar they would have assumed the drunk couple dancing were long time friends not two people who played on opposite sides of war.

Around two in the morning Isaac didn't even bother calling last call they had, had far past the bars limit but he knew they needed it hell he needed it, "Guys I gotta close up now. You gonna be okay walking home, Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione slurred grabbing her bag off the barstool.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can have a room set up for you in a few minutes," Isaac said heading towards the stairs.

"Nonsense!" Hermione yelled a little too loudly for Draco's taste, he could already feel the hangover he would have in the morning. "You can stay at my flat tonight. Don't waste your money on this dump!"

"Once again, Hey!" Isaac said raising his hands in defeat.

"Are you sure Granger?" Draco asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione said. "I don't have any friends so you don't have to get with any of them before you get with me." She winked and turned for the door leading to muggle London. "I mean as long as you're okay with staying in muggle London for the night."

"Oh Merlin please. A break from wizards is exactly what I need."

"Well let's go then!" Hermione linked her arm through his and the two walked out of The Leaky Cauldron into the muggle world together.

"Well," Isaac sighed leaning against the bar as a broom magically swiped up the mess the two had left. "This should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy woke up to drumsticks beating on his brain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in an unfamiliar room. Thankfully the curtains had been drawn shut to block out the sun. He sat up and groaned when the room spun around him in a hundred different ways. Draco looked around for any clues that would remind him of what he did the night before. He was worried he had been drugged after his father's trial because that's all he could remember. The look of hatred and disappointment on his fathers face as they apparated him to Azkaban would haunt him for the rest of his life. However, right now he was more focused on the fact that clothes scattered the floor as he realized for the first time that he was naked.

Draco actually gasped out loud when Hermione Granger walked through the bedroom door. He quickly covered himself with the blankets and started babbling out an apology, "I have no idea how I got here I'm sorry!"

"Drink this," Hermione said reaching her hand out to give Draco a vial. He shrunk back as if she was about to use the killing curse on him. "It's a potion to help with the hang over. I perfected it a few weeks after the war ended it. Oh, for Merlin's sake just drink it!"

Draco looked down at the vial questionably, "You're not trying to poison me are you?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked over to the window, "You know what don't drink it. Just suffer from that hang over all day. And trust me after the night we had last night it really will last all day." With that she opened the blinds to let in a stream of light causing Draco to turn away and chug the potion with no objection.

"Holy shit," Draco looked up at Hermione a few seconds later in amazement. "I feel perfectly fine!"

"Told yah!" she said sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Umm, did we umm, you know?" he asked awkwardly pointing to the clothes on the floor.

"Shame you don't remember," Hermione said not looking away from her nail file. "It was bloody amazing. The potion should help with the memory lose as well, give it an hour or two."

"Right," Draco pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his waist picking up his close. "I'm just gonna go get dressed."

He walked to the closest door and opened it to find a closet full of both muggle and wizard clothes. He looked at Hermione for help she pointed to the door that led to the hallway, "first door on your left. Try to stop freaking out. It's kind of insulting."

Draco closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. How in the hell did he end up in Hermione Granger's bed of all places? But more importantly why is she so okay with the fact that the two enemies had slept together. While Draco didn't exactly see her the way he did before the war he couldn't understand how she didn't hate him. Harry Potter had stood up for Draco and his mother but that didn't make them anything close to friends. Ron made it clear in an interview with Rita Skeeter that he hated the Malfoy family but knew Harry had his reasons for defending them. As for Hermione, Draco heard she didn't talk to anyone. She avoided the wizarding world and the spotlight of being apart of the Golden Trio.

As Draco put his clothes back on he thought about what a loss the wizarding community would face if she left for good. But he understood why she would want to. Many knew Hermione was tortured while at the Malfoy manor but he had been standing right there watching. Too afraid to do anything to stop the horror that would haunt the walls of the manor forever. He splashed water on his face in hopes to wash away the memories. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the coward that lived within him. Yesterday he had taken a step in the right direction by testifying against his father. He smiled at the thought of being free from him.

He slowly opened the bathroom door in hopes Hermione would still be in her room so he could sneak out without having to say an awkward goodbye. As he walked through Hermione's flat he realized the walls were completely bare. There was really nothing in the apartment to show that someone lived there. Just one couch and weird box looking thing, even the bedroom only had the necessities. Draco had a feeling that if he went into the kitchen it would be empty of all food. She really was damaged.

"Sneaking out are you?" Hermione asked leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"I should go," he said awkwardly. "I really shouldn't be here."

"You know Draco," she started with a smirk. "I thought you would have better manners then that. It's bad enough you didn't buy me dinner before sleeping with me, but you can't even do lunch? I thought your father would have taught you better."

Draco's face went completely white at the mention of his father, especially from Hermione, "I um…I."

"Oh please stop, you're embarrassing yourself," She laughed grabbing her coat off a hook near the door. "Here's what's going to happen, we're going to lunch and that is that. Until you remember last night you're sticking with me. I wanna know if you truly believe that sleeping with me was really as big of a mistake as you do right now."

"But people will see us," he whispered as if being watched. "You know, together."

"We're in Muggle London Draco," she smiled at the fact that he was whiter then before, if that was even possible. "Come on. No one is here to stop you anymore."

Draco took a deep breath before following Hermione out to a world he was always taught to hate and if he was really being honest, to fear.

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to review your opinions I love hearing them! Also follow to see how Draco Malfoy reacts to being out in the Muggle world for the first time!**


End file.
